One Year, Six Months
by dontcallmekoko
Summary: Takao breaks up with Midorima after dating for five years. This is the story of how they get back together. Heavily dialogue-driven and written in short chapters.
1. demise

Takao bites his bottom lip the way he only does when he's anxious and Midorima has to refrain from pointing it out. Even though he's nearly tearing it to shreds, this is hardly the time for something so trivial.

The two of them sit next to each other on their living room sofa, Takao slouched over and Midorima wringing his hands repeatedly.

"So..." Midorima starts again. He purses his own lips, mentally replaying the last thing Takao said. "You are suggesting we go our separate ways."

Takao sighs, though it's different from the sighs of irritation Midorima's become accustomed to in recent months. This is more... resigned than the others.

"I'm suggesting that we break up. Yes."

Midorima can't bring himself to look at Takao. Time seems to move at an impossibly warped pace, a terrifying mix of breakneck speed and absolute sloth. Those few words couldn't—_shouldn't_—be able to bring an end to what he poured five years into. To what _they_ invested in.

"I... cannot say that I agree with that."

"Shintarou, it's not about agreeing or not. It _isn't_." Takao straightens up a bit and, even without seeing his face, Midorima can tell he is struggling to keep his composure. "I... We..."

Midorima closes his eyes, trying to block out the feeling of immense weight crashing down around him. "You don't have to explain it again. I understand."

"Then—"

"I _don't_ agree with it. But I do understand where you are coming from. I understand that this is coming from a place..." Midorima sighs, his words leaving him as soon as he thinks them. "You want to assure a healthy environment for the both of us. I understand that this may be what is... best for us right now. But—"

"I love you, Shin-chan. You know I love you."

"And I love you."

Takao takes a deep breath and Midorima hears it now—the tears. Takao's voice takes on that hoarse, choked quality he's only ever heard once before.

"You have to know I don't _want_ to—"

"I do. I know."


	2. 2 weeks

Midorima watches over Takao from the front door as stoically as he can manage while he gathers up the very last of his things. This is going to be his last trip back to the apartment. What used to be 'their' apartment is now just... 'his.'

Midorima wants Takao to stop. Wants him to put that duffel bag down and say he's changed his mind. Wants him to turn around and kiss him. Desperate, clingy, demanding like Takao usually did when they made up after a fight. Those kisses always said 'that was horrible but it's over now and let's never fight again.'

"I'm all done."

Midorima abruptly stops his wishful thinking and looks at Takao. He's looking back at him, a friendly but weak attempt at a smile that does nothing to mask the hurt in his eyes. Midorima's chest feels tight, as if there's barbed wire in there completely twisting his heart to pieces.

"I guess this is bye," he says, shrugging pathetically as he prepares to exit.

Midorima grabs Takao's wrist. His grasp isn't strong, not even strong enough to withstand a slight tug if Takao were to pull away. He holds onto him anyway and, mercifully, Takao lets him.

"I..." What can he even say here? What will change what's already happening? Fix what already has been damaged?

"Shin-chan..."

"You're... _we_ are making a mistake."

* * *

"Thanks for putting me up. I shouldn't be in between places for too long. It's just... it wasn't my place to begin with, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand."

Kasamatsu observes Takao as he appears to search for something. Something likely misplaced in all the packing.

"So what exactly are you guys doing?"

Takao continues to scan his belongings as he pats down his jean pockets for the second time. "How do you mean?"

"Is it a break? Are you finished completely?"

"I..." Takao frowns and shakes his head, trying to only half pay attention. Not wanting to talk about that aspect of the break up specifically. "I can't say for sure. I mean, I _did_ move out."

"Are you two still going to keep in contact?"

Takao finally finds what he's looking for—a not-so-fresh pack of cigarettes. Glancing back at Kasamatsu, he asks, "Do you mind?" In lieu of words, Kasamatsu nods toward the ashtray on his coffee table. Takao whispers 'perfect' to himself under his breath before openly saying, "I'm sure we will. Obviously, nothing like before but we've known each other for ten years-I'm not planning on just, like, ignoring him."

Kasamatsu has his lighter out before Takao even turns to him with his old, unlit cigarette dangling out of his mouth. He doesn't say anything but the glint in his eyes translates as gratitude. They both sit on the floor, comfortably silent, and Takao thinks on how he's grateful for Kasamatsu's hospitality. He also notes how sensitive and gracious he's being, looks at him as he lights his cigarette for him. He's got a good face, better than when they were younger—maturity's treated him well and he's all 'alternative' looking now. Takao knows that under these circumstances six years ago, he would have flirted with him right here, right at this moment.

As he takes in his first drag of smoke in just over a year, he wonders if he'll ever flirt with anyone again. The idea alone feels foreign, wrong, unbelievable. He coughs a little on the exhale and immediately imagines just how much Midorima would disapprove right now.

Then his heart hurts.  
So he takes another drag.


	3. 3 weeks

"I heard from Kurokocchi... I have to say, I'm just shocked."

Midorima holds back a sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose at Kise's fourth time admitting he is in awe over his break up.

"Yes, I know, Kise. Reiterating how surprising this turn of events is does nothing but agitate me further—is there another purpose to this phone call?"

"No, Midorimacchi!" A pause, then a light laugh. "I just wanted to check on you. How are you... are you alright?"

"I..." Midorima pauses. "That is a stupid question."

Kise sighs, the weight of it especially heavy through the phone. "That's fair. Just... call me if you need anything, OK? I never thought it would be you guys..."

"I'll keep that in mind." Midorima considers a 'thank you' to punctuate it but really just wants the phone call to end.

"Bye, Midorimacchi."

"Goodbye."  
"And thank you."

It's not even a full hour later when his phone rings again, this time with Momoi on the other line. Her heart's in the right place, her concern is genuine. And for whatever reason... speaking with her is the closest he's felt to feeling comforted at all in the last few weeks.

"You two were so good together, Midorin..."

"Right." Midorima doesn't know what else to say to that. He thought so, too. Still does. Couldn't ever think differently, in fact.

"I'm really sorry this is happening. Do you think you'll get back together?"

"I..." Midorima has thought about this more than anything else since the day Takao began packing. He bites back the words 'I hope so', for fear of sounding desperate.

For fear of jinxing it.

Midorima leans back against his chair, staring at the open book in front of him that just seems like a mass of black scribbles against white. It's moments like this where he misses Takao the most. It's illogical, wanting him to be here to comfort through their break up but—if Takao were here, surely he would saddle up behind him, drape his arms over his shoulders, and nuzzle his head against the nape of Midorima's neck. Say exactly what he needs to hear. Kiss him on the cheek.

Midorima closes his eyes and takes a shallow breath despite meaning to, needing to take a deep one.

"I don't know."


End file.
